


Flower of the Wheels

by WotanAnubis



Category: Six Ages: Ride Like the Wind (Video Game)
Genre: Bronze Age Values, Consensual Kidnapping, F/F, Kidnapping, divine intervention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which a Wheel woman is stolen by Riders. Sort of.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Flower of the Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> I probably could have turned this into a longer 'proper' written story, but I felt like _Six Ages_ fic should sort of sound like it could have been a tale that people actually told and I just happened to write down. If that makes sense.

This is the story of how a Flower of the Wheels joined our Clan.

* * * * *

It began one Sea Season, when Polanom, a dutiful but unremarkable youth of our Clan, approached Sordiga, the Rider who was once a Wheel.

"My heart is troubled," he said, "but I believe you will listen to me."

Sordiga, who was not known for listening to other's heartache or offering sage advice, was intrigued enough to hear Polanom out.

"I have fallen in love with Ulanai," he continued. "But alas, she is a Wheel and their Clan would never allow her to marry me."

"Oh yes?" said Sordiga. "And this woman loves you, does she?"

"Of course. Otherwise I would not have come to you with this."

"I feel for you, but it's up to her Clan to approve of the marriage," said Sordiga. "So what do you want me to do?"

"But the Clan should at least take the well-being of their young into consideration when arranging the marriage," Polanom argued. "But you, of all people, should know how Wheels are. They believe Nyalda should have let Samnal put her in chains. Their men will marry off my beloved Ulanai for their own gain and give no thought to her needs or desires."

Sordiga threw up her hands. "Alright, alright, I'll speak to the Council. And we'll see what we can do about her and her... say, what Clan is she from anyway?"

"Oh, uh..." Polanom hesitated. "The... uh... Oro-Tagin. Yes, the Oro-Tagin, I'm sure."

"Right," said Sordiga sceptically. "The Oro-Tagin."

* * * * *

That very Fire Season, a small group of Swords and Bows went stealthily the Clan grounds of the Oro-Tagin. With them was dutiful Polanom, as well as red-haired Morwi, a sullen huntress and one of Polanom's best friends.

As the small raiding party busied themselves leading away some of the Wheel Clan's herds, Polanom and Morwi broke away from the group. They returned soon, bringing the beautiful Ulanai with them. She said nothing, and looked fearful, but she left with our raiders without struggle or complaint.

And so our Clan stole from the Oro-Tagin six cows, ten goats, and one woman.

* * * * *

What happened next puzzled some in our Clan. The beautiful Wheel woman Ulanai immediately moved in not, with dutiful Polanom as expected, but with the red-haired huntress Morwi. Polanom made no objections, did not raise even a single complaint, and it soon became clear the Council as well as Sordiga had been misled as to Polanom's and Morwi's true intentions.

Although, as the Elders all agreed, they really should have seen this one coming.

Ulanai's integration into our Clan turned out to be far from easy. Whereas her fellow former Wheel Sordiga could have been to have always been a Rider in spirit, not such thing could be said about Ulanai. She never raised her voice or her eyes, never spoke unless spoken to, and only ever removed herself from Morwi's company when the red-haired huntress went into the wilderness to hunt. Beautiful Ulanai refused to carry weapons, and had great difficulty learning how to ride even the tamest, meekest of horses. Nevertheless, as a follower of Erissa, she dutifully helped tend our sick and wounded, and her treatments were of such effectiveness that most were willing to overlook her oddities.

* * * * *

It was in the Storm Season that a delegation of Wheels from the Oro-Tagin Clan came to us and spoke to our Council. It soon became obvious why they had come, and so red-haired Morwi and beautiful Ulanai were summoned to the Council as well.

"You have taken Ulanai from us," the head of the delegation declared. "Our loveliest, and most obedient flower. We want her back so she can be married to a young warrior of the Lo-Arish."

"... not going back," Ulanai muttered, sticking closely to Morwi.

The Wheels ignored her. "Your whole Clan should be punished for taking one of our women unprovoked. However, we are willing to be lenient and pay the ransom. Provided you return our woman to us at once."

"... not one of yours," Ulanai mumbled.

"Alright, you heard her," red-haired Morwi said boldly. "She's not coming with you."

The Wheel delegate looked at Morwi as though she was a piece of furniture that had unexpectedly spoken. "This is between your Clan and ours," he said. "You have no part in this."

At once, an arrow was on Morwi's bow. "I _said_ , Ulanai doesn't want to go with you."

Everyone, Wheel delegation and Council alike, flinched back.

"You would have that woman breach hospitality like this!?" the Wheel shrieked. "How dare you!"

"Morwi!" the chieftain barked. "Lower your bow at-"

It was then that Morwi's arrow burst into flame. It did not harm the wooden arrow itself, nor the bow. The flickering flames did not worry Morwi's clothes and flesh, but they reflected brightly in her eyes.

We still do not know whether the flame were sent by Osara in support of one of her devoted followers, or it was a trick of Raven's to take the haughty Wheels down a peg.

"On... on second thought," the Wheel delegate stammered, staring at Morwi's burning arrow, "perhaps some compromise can be reached here. Perhaps we can be persuaded to leave our woman here. But we insist on your Clan paying the bride price for her."

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Morwi, and she turned to the Clan Council. "Right?"

"Right," said the chieftain. "Agreed. A proper bride price for Ulanai. It'll be paid, and soon."

Ulanai smiled at those words, shyly but sincerely. It was the very first time anyone - or at least, anyone besides Morwi - had seen her smile.

* * * * *

And that is the story of how a Flower of the Wheels joined our Clan. 


End file.
